drip
by yaxl3y
Summary: Drabbles for random Harry Potter pairings. Canon & Non Canon. Short and sweet.
1. simple

**Drip**

**Drabble One - **_Simple_

**Pairing: **_George Weasley/Luna Lovegood_

* * *

She always wondered, usually couples had one light hair and one dark hair. But with them together, it was blonde and red. Of course, with all the Weasleys, it was not unusual to have red and another different color. There were only so many hair colors you could have.

She twirled her fingers in hair, because his hair was always strangely soft. She didn't really understand why, he said it was something in his shampoo that Hermione had made for him. She just nodded and she got it, because she was simple and so was he.

Luna Lovegood giggled softly, and George Weasley turned his face to see hers, as to why she giggled. He scrunched his eyebrows at her and she did the same thing right back. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. She simply giggled again, because she was happy and that's all she really watts.

"George," she whispered, trying to obtain his attention again. Which she really didn't have to try too hard for it, because George loved giving her his attention.

He sat up, and turned on his stomach, resting his head on his palms. "Luna," he whispered back, staring at her.

"You'll never guess what I figured out today." She finished the sentence with a lazy smile on her face, studying each of George's freckles. Luna just found them oh so adorable.

He pretended to think for a moment, knowing even if he tried to guess, he'd get it wrong. She was always full of surprises and he loved and needed that. "Why don't you just tell me?"

She giggled again and George grinned because he absolutely _loved_ that sound. "You remember when you told me you loved me, but I said I didn't know if I loved you or not?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes, since it was only two hours ago."

"Well, I made up my mind, rather quickly I suppose." She looked ecstatic and George loved how happy she got at even the smallest things, but of course, this wasn't small.

He was nervous when he finally confessed he loved her and his heart absolutely sank when she said she didn't know. George would never hold that against her though, because Luna was an indecisive girl. She'd make up her mind eventually, she just had to think things through and he understood that.

He urged her to continue and so she did, with a big, happy smile on her. "George Weasley, I've decided that I'm in love with you and always will be. You know, for forever and all that stuff. Oh, I smell cinnamon!"

She had begun to jump up, because she knew her cookies were done, but not before George pulled her back down for a kiss in response to her confession. It was sweet and it was slow, but it was full of love and that's all that really mattered to them.


	2. lils

**Drip**

**Drabble Two - **_Lils_

**Pairing: **_Teddy Lupin/ Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

She felt bad for crushing on her cousin's boyfriend.

But she really couldn't help it. Not when he looked so handsome, not when he smiled like _that,_ and not when he winked at her when no one was looking. Because they always had something that no one really got but went away with it anyways.

If you think about it, even if had someone objected, no one would've listened. Because this was _Harry Potter's_ daughter and they knew what would happen if you got on his bad side. That was his only daughter.

Which is why Lily Luna Potter couldn't help but think of his reaction if he knew what she thought of Teddy Lupin, his godson. They were not nice thoughts, she could assure you that.

So when Vic came up to her, and told her that they were engaged, she flipped a shit. She marched straight up to Ted Lupin and asked him exactly what the fuck he was doing.

"Lils," he whispered, "She thinks I'm in love with her and I can't break her heart." Teddy was a sweet man and he hated hurting people, after all, he was a Hufflepuff.

She shook her head in protest, "No, you idiot! You know you're not right for each other and that's exactly why you're not in love with her! Why did you even propose?"

"I didn't, Lils," he scoffed. "She kind of just told me to propose or it's over. And…well, I might as well."

"You might as well?" Lily exclaimed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Lily, why can't you just be happy for Vic and I? We're….you know, getting married."

"Like hell you are," was the words Lily muttered before she grabbed his color changing hair and brought his lips to meet hers.

Teddy thought about pushing her off, gently, but after a few seconds he put his all into it. Because this was Lily fucking Potter, and he had wanted to do this since he saw her in that short, little black dress she has.

Harry Potter was going to kill Teddy Lupin. But that's okay, because Teddy was kissing his daughter and sure as hell wasn't getting married.


	3. laughter

**Drip**

**Drabble Three - **_Laughter_

**Pairing: **_Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

"My best friend's little sister isn't supposed to be this cute," he said as he kissed her neck, causing her to let out a little gasp. "And she's really not supposed to make noises like that."

She laughed lightly and tightened her grip around his neck. "Maybe not, but it's all a little late for everything, isn't it?" She pulled his head up so their eyes met and kissed him on the lips once. "Besides…we're happy, aren't we?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her on the nose. "Of course we are. It's not even your brothers that I'm afraid of…it's your father."

She rolled her eyes, "My father may have defeated Voldemort, but I have him wrapped around my little finger. He wouldn't touch you, knowing it'd hurt me. I like this forbidden thing we have going on, anyways. And relax, you're not even in Slytherin, though it wouldn't make any difference to me."

"Yeah, I'm smart. I know what I'm doing," he told her as his hands gripped her waist, pushing her further against the wall. "I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing."

Lily made a noise that sounded like a tsk. "Scorpius Malfoy, you are just so smart, it fathoms me on how you even managed to fool that Sorting Hat."

He licked her cheek, which made her squeal and then he started tickling her and all that could be heard was laughter, coming from the hallway shadowed by darkness.


	4. pouting

**Drip**

**Drabble Four - **_Pouting_

**Pairing: **_Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

"Teddy, have I told you how much I absolutely love your hair?" She ran her fingers through it, watching it change from a light blonde to a light pink. "It's..sexy."

Teddy blushed, his cheeks matching his hair as his warm hands rested on Lily's waist. "Well, you told me. Now, stop, I'm blushing." She only giggled in response, kissing him lightly on his neck. "Lils," his tone was in a warning.

"I'm sorry?" She replied, "I can't understand what you're asking, with those lips of yours. Which, by the way," a smile curved on _her_ lips with a look in her eyes, "have made me feel like I wasn't even on Earth. Oh, what those lips could do with-"

He lightly put his hand over her mouth. "Lils, we're in your grandmother's house, for Merlin's sake." She rolled her eyes and tried to speak, but it was all mumbled from Teddy's hand. "And all of your family is expected back in like a hour. They barely just got okay with us dating."

Now without his hand covering her mouth, she began to speak again. "Trust me, we weren't dating when you did _half_ of the things you've done, in a lot smaller and riskier places. Don't be such a Hufflepuff."

He let out a frustrated breath and made his voice firm in saying, "Stop, Lils, I'm serious."

She stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll stop." She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, away from Teddy. He now rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's antics and quickly followed her.

She was making something on the counter, making it the muggle way. He never knew why, but she did always love to cook things by hand. Then again, her food was even better than her grandmother's. "Lils," he came up behind her, hugging her body to his. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to have to go back to sneaking around."

He kissed her once behind the ear and felt goosebumps pop up. She turned around and stared him down, a stern look on her face. "Don't pout, stop that for sure."

"I'll pout if I want to pout, Teddy Lupin."

"I suppose I'll have to put a stop to it, then," and so he did, connecting his lips that she so raved about to hers. Lily responded, as she always did, and soon they were making out heavily in the middle of Molly Weasley's kitchen.

The door opened, "Please tell me this isn't what I'm seeing." They turned to see Ron Weasley with Hugo Weasley hiding behind his father's shoulders. Lily was currently laid out on the counter, her shirt halfway off with Teddy at her neck.

Teddy shrugged, "It could've been worse."

Lily sighed, "If there was ever a wrong thing to say, that was it."


	5. firewhiskey

**Drip**

**Drabble Six - **_Firewhiskey_

**Pairing: **_Sirius Black/Lily Evans_

* * *

"There was a bottle of fire whiskey," she supplied, her lips curving into a sly smile.

He nodded, "There was fire whiskey."

"And fire, from the fireplace. It was cozy and all warm. I couldn't help but snuggle under him." She shrugged and played with a stray piece of hair.

He smirked, "I may have made the first move. No, I'm pretty sure I did." She laughed carelessly and so did he and the smiles were shared of the secrets they had in common.

"You did, I had expected it, though, with your hand on my thigh and my legs on your lap. Fire whiskey in our veins and loneliness taking over."

"It was bound to happen, I suppose." His mind mused in what happened all that night, with the touches and surprised gaps that came from that very rosy mouth. "Never again, though?"

She shook her head, a laugh escaping. "Never again, no one shall ever know." She said for just a second, until her eyes turned to meet their onlooker. "Except for you, you slimy bastard."

Remus laughed, rubbing his hands together in a maniacal way. "Ultimate blackmail, Evans. All it is." She rolled her eyes and Remus shrugged. "What, Lily Evans and Sirius Black? No one would ever expect it and I, honestly, don't think they would want to."

Sirius rubbed his hand over his face, "James would kill everyone if he found out, he's so bloody in love with you." She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, Lily, you know you'll accept it one day."

Lily stood and smirked at Sirius, "Sure, but you know…you were there before he was." And with a wink, she disappeared.

Remus looked over to Sirius, with a distant smile on his face. "It'll stay between us, Padfoot."

He was still looking at the spot where Lily stood, "I know, Moony. I know."


	6. right

**Drip**

**Drabble Seven - **_Right_

**Pairing: **_Lysander Scamander/Dominique Weasley_

* * *

She has this light blonde hair and so does he and whenever they stand next to each other, they blend in perfectly. They're adorable, the whispers say, always smiling somehow. If they fight, the don't make a scene, even though they all know she has a wild temper to match any of her cousins.

He's a little crazy, but practical in the same way that lets his personality mark that he's his parent's child. His wit comes in handy, especially when he fights with his twin. Ravenclaw will always be the best to him, no matter if Gyffindor is supposedly where all the _famous_ people ended up, or whatever that means.

He doesn't like the fame that they get when they visit Harry's house, because Luna loves her god daughter way too much and has to see her once a week, apparently. Lysander and Lorcan always have to tag along, because staying with Dad means working and well, they're kids and kids are supposed to be lazy.

Lily, Albus, and James are all crazy and Lysander is glad he doesn't have to visit them a lot. They're all in school together, of course at Hogwarts, but he's not in any of their houses and therefore, tends to avoid them. Lily and him used to be friends, but that all changed when Lily met Scorpius and they became all BFF with each other, much to Albus's dismay.

If it hadn't been for them, he never would've met Dominique that one day in the snowball fight, where he didn't mean to hit her, but she apparently was a Weasley (even with the light blonde hair, the freckles gave her away) so she was fair game. She laughed then, this light, gorgeous laugh and that was when he first noticed her.

Try getting the only Weasley in Slytherin to go out with you, though. It's tougher than it sounds because she has a temper and therefore was always quite short with the cocky Ravenclaw that seemed to find an interest with her. He didn't give up and neither did she, and you'd be surprised what fire whiskey can do to a Slytherin when they win the Quidditch match.

After that and an awkward morning after, they were inseparable. First date was a picnic and that was the first time he made her laugh and that was when he started falling in love with her. How could he not, this was Dominique Weasley and she had that light blonde hair and those freckles everywhere. The brown eyes were calm and always had this shine in them, that made it look like you couldn't fool her of anything.

When he finally sucked it up and proposed right after their Hogwart's graduation at her grandma's Weasley house, with everyone present by the way, she didn't even let him finish asking her that damn question.

He fell on the ground and she landed on top of him, and with their hair tangled together and her family shouting with glee, they kissed right there and it was just right for Lysander Scamander and Dominque Weasley to be together as they were. (It never hurt that she was part Veela.)


	7. ruined

**Drip**

**Drabble Eight - **_Ruined_

**Pairing: **_Lysander Scamander/Molly Weasley II/Roxanne Weasley_

* * *

"I hate _you." _Her words are so full of malice that he doesn't understand them until she's gone. He doesn't remember how to breathe and he can't even fathom how to speak.

What is he supposed to do when everything that mattered to him is gone?

It was just a simple kiss, one sweet simple kiss, he was so stressed. What is he going to do when she ignores him and he's feeling neglected and his best friend is oh so pretty?

When she has been in love with him for five years, but he was in love with someone else, and it's always the cliché unrequited love. He always said there'd be someone else, but it was a lie, all a _goddamn _lie.

Lysander had promised his heart to Molly Weasley, but her cousin was revengeful as her father was _the_ George Weasley and nothing got around him. Roxanne had a simple smile but a gleam in her eyes and a spot for Lysander Scamander.

It was so so easy to get Lysander to kiss her, just a simple one right in front of Molly. The Molly who had always been perfect. Perfect red hair, perfect grades, perfect _boyfriend._

Roxanne had ruined it. And she loved it.


	8. louis

**Drip**

**Drabble Nine- **_Loui_s

**Pairing: **_Louis Weasley Centric_

* * *

When Louis was born as the youngest child in a family of one male and three females, his father couldn't have been happier. Blessed with his mother's light blonde hair and Bill's looks, there was no doubt that he was going to break a few hearts along the way.

At eleven years old, he was finally able to go to Hogwarts. As he was waiting in line to be sorted, he looked over to his two sisters sitting at the Gryffindor table. Victoire was chatting with her friends and Dominique was giving Louis a smile and a thumbs up.

Finally, "Louis Weasley," was called and he marched up to the Sorting Hat. As he sat and listened to the ramblings of the Hat, he tried to think of where he wanted to be sorted.

Not Hufflepuff and he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw. That left Gryffindor and Slytherin, different as could be. He wasn't Slytherin material, that was for sure. When the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor out, both his sisters stood cheering, happy that their sibling was joining their house. He was happy too, because some of his cousins were as well, and his cousins were the _best._

All through the years, he dated this girl and that boy and a lot of Ravenclaws, if anything. Dominique and Victoire were worried about his playboy tactics, but who were they too say anything? Being part Veela, there were nothing short of a few guys.

No one was ever good enough for Louis, though. He was never completely happy, even when he woke in the mornings with someone else in his bed. People never knew how he got away with it each and every day, but he'd just wink and they'd forget they ever asked.

He went on to graduate from Hogwarts and find a flat in the dead center of London. Lily Luna lived with him, seeing as they got along the best. Both the youngest siblings in their family, they knew how each other felt. It was easy. She was his best friend.

The next Christmas, her and Teddy finally announced to the family that they were dating. Louis, of course, had already known and had the whole reaction recorded. Lily, Teddy, and Louis always watch it when Christmas rolls around, choosing to stay at their flat for Christmas Eve.

It's easier for Teddy and Lily, and Lily loves Louis, too.

When they announced their engagement, Louis starts to wonder how long it'll be until either Lily moves out or he'll have to. He'll be losing his best friend and all he'll have left is his random hook ups and the lonely bottles of fire whiskey.

Eventually, Lily does move out and Louis puts an ad in the Daily Prophet for a roommate. He gets a call back instantly and invites her over, to look at the place.

Serra Longbottom shows up and Louis is surprised.

"Aren't you Neville and Hannah's kid?"

She smiles at him. "Yes, but you'd never know, would you?" And with a wink, she walked into the flat.

Louis doesn't even bother thinking about that happened, but chases the black haired flirt that might just be living with him soon. And he is quite excited for that.


	9. possibility

**Drip**

**Drabble Ten - **_Possibility_

**Pairing: **_George Weasley/Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Fifth drink and he can still feel everything. There was music playing, he didn't recognize any of it. All muggle music, in a muggle pub, in muggles everything. Because muggles didn't know of they death of his twin and therefore, didn't ask any fucking questions.

He heard the door open and a girlish giggle come with it. He thought it sounded familiar, but George didn't want to know if he was right. If he was, that means whoever it was would probably ask if he was okay.

He took another drink.

After a few minutes, he decided that he was done with being in public. He kept getting stares and it was no wonder why. He did, after all, have bright red hair and pale skin. You don't see that every day in a pub.

He turned to leave, but not before hearing the giggle again. He knew it couldn't hurt if he just saw who it was and then leave. It's not like they would see him. Besides, he kind of liked the song that was playing. Kind of seductive, even.

He put his coat on and then strayed to the little dance floor they had. George looked around for a bit until he spotted the owner of the giggle and he couldn't believe she was the person who was here.

She was dancing away, her blond hair swinging around her. It went down her back and George wanted to run his fingers through it, to see if it was soft as it looked. His eyes found her hips and he didn't want to leave, not just yet.

Luna Lovegood was dancing alone and he didn't understand how. Sure, she was younger than him, but she's all grown up and so has he. Luna was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

George sighed and looked around. It was a habit that he did as of late, to see if his twin would actually be just behind him, ready to pull another prank. He never was, though.

One night of Luna couldn't hurt.

He walked up behind her and slid his hands on her hips, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering, "Hello, Luna, it's George."

Instead of responding, she just kept dancing and he danced along. She would turn and grin at him, laugh while she's spinning, and give him gentle kisses on the cheek. He was laughing as well, and that's something he hadn't done in awhile.

Soon enough, they were tired and the night had grown dark. He walked her out and when she told him she lived just a few blocks away, he decided to walk her home. No lady like her should have to walk home alone.

"Luna Lovegood," he said, blowing his breath out to the cold. One hand was in his coat pocket and the other in Luna's hand. "How did you end up at a pub all alone tonight?"

She smiled at him, "I wasn't alone, in the beginning. I was, however, a fifth wheel and when they left, I told them to go on without me. Besides, I saw you there. I was going to talk to you eventually." She shrugged and looked down, "I like to dance more than talking to you, though."

He picked up on her teasing. "Oh? So you'd rather dance right now than talk to me?" He brought up her hand and spun her, ending up in dipping her, a grin on her face and free laughter to his ears. "What about dancing _with_ me?"

"I quite like that," and without waiting, she brought his head down to hers and kissed him. George slowly brought her back to a standing position.

"Get it, Ginger boy!" George and Luna both turned to see three guys walking pass them, all three obviously drunk. He laughed and Luna giggled and then he kissed her again.


	10. hey, now

**Drip**

**Drabble Eleven - **_hey, now_

**Pairing: **_Daphne Greengrass/Rolf Scamander_

* * *

"You've had a tad bit of fire whiskey, haven't you, Rolf?" He grinned at her through hazy eyes and laughed, almost a high pitched giggle.

He shook his head, "Have not, Daphne. Where'd Luna go?"

Daphne smiled and pushed back a stray piece of blond hair, "Back to the books, I guess." She gave a look, "She's weird, in the first place."

Rolf shook his head, "She's no-, well, she is. Luna, she has great ideas. She's got pretty blond hair."

"_I _have pretty blonde hair."

He looked up and stared at her hair, "You do have pretty blond hair, Daphne." He ran his fingers through it. He paused and stared at her. "I should've noticed before."

She gave him sort of a sly smile, "It's alright. Everyone does eventually." She winked and him and he laughed, a breathless weak laughed. He looked down for a second, and then back up to her. Daphne's green eyes were staring at him, with a smile on her lips.

Rolf only took a second before he crashed his lips on hers. She exactly wanted this, as her body was ready to lean back against the light couch the Room of Requirement had conjured for them. Soon her shirt and bra was off, while Rolf's button down shirt had been thrown to the ground.

Daphne lightly moaned Rolf's name out, as he lightly bit on her breast. He was working on the buttons of her jeans when he looked back up at her. "Daphne, did you plan this?"

She smiled at him, a knowing smirk, as she knew something he didn't. And that's exactly the truth. Luna Lovegood should really watch what she drinks at parties.

"Of course not, Rolf. I just- I like you and I missed you." He stared dumbly at her for a few moments until he shrugged and went back to Daphne's body.

Lies, lies, lies, these silly boys made it too easy for Daphne. Slytherin at its best.


	11. number nine

**Drip**

**Drabble Eleven - **_number nine_

**Pairing: **_n/a. sisters - daphne&astoria greengrass_

* * *

Daphne wasn't stupid. She was, however, stubborn. Just stubborn enough to stand up to her sister who thought she was Merlin's gift to us all.

She had told Lucian Bole to stay away from her sister. And when he didn't she simply taught him the consequences of disrespect and bad listening skills. But no, Astoria _cared_ for the pathetic boy and she was _pissed_ with Daphne.

Too bad it sounded exactly like the speech before when Daphne caught her with Draco.


	12. kisses

**Drip**

**Drabble Thirteen- **_Kisses_

**Pairing: **_Daphne Greengrass/Hermione Granger_

* * *

The blonde smirked as she trailed her fingers against the other girl's bare back. She felt as the goosebumps rose on her skin. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

"Daph..." The girl's voice trailed off as she felt more kisses.

Daphne stopped and kissed the girl's lips. "I'm not doing anything, 'Mione."

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck, nuzzling her face in the crook of Daphne's neck. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her shoulder, licking it a little.

"Daphne!" Her shocked look was taken away by giggles as Daphne procedded to kiss all over her body, tickling in some spots, but pleasuring in others.


	13. lying

**Drip**

**Drabble One - **_Lying_

**Pairing: **_Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

"What about Draco?" Lily asked, leaning her side into Scorpius' and looking up at her with those big brown eyes. He smiles at her and takes his index and middle finger, stringing it through her hair.

Scorpius then shrugged, a little limp one, not fully answering her question. She gave him a mini stare down. He took a deep breath, "Oh, he'll hate you, love."

Her eyebrows raised up at his bluntness and his attempt to soften it with the cute petname. "He won't hate me. The only time he's ever seen me is at the Platform and even then, it's just a glance."

Scorpius chuckled. "He's a very angry man. I mean, my Mum calms him down most of the time, but she has hell of a temper, too." He shook his head and kissed Lily's cheek. "I'm not worried about my dad, I'm worried about yours."

"He already loves you, you being Albus' best friend." She groaned a little and fell into his lap, her hands covering her face. "Al is still blackmailing us, by the way. Or attempting. Says if we won't tell our parents, he will." She laughed lightly, taking her hands off her face and smirking up at Scorpius.

"To be honest, there was a reason Al was in Gryffindor. He's so bad at lying."


	14. insane

**Drip**

**Drabble One - **_insane_

**Pairing: **_Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

"I love you."

_Was she crazy? _Blaise stared at Daphne. _Mentally insane? _What was she thinking? She didn't love him, did she?

"What?"

That wasn't the response she had wanted. _Say it back. _She glared at him and huffed. She almost hated being in love with an emotionless guy.

"I love you."

She said it again. _I should take her to St. Mungo's. _He let her take his hand. She held it and smiled at him, her shoulders gave a limp shrug.

"Are you sure?"

Daphne almost laughed at that. _Was he crazy? _He must've been if he couldn't tell she was sure. How often did she actually tell people that she loved them?

"Yes, Blaise."

Blaise tiled his head and stared at her again. _Daphne Greegrass is in love with me._ He didn't want to believe it- hadn't this been the same girl that gave him a black eye in second year? She didn't even use her wand.

"You're not sure."

She was getting frustrated now. She knew he loved her, too. _Just say it back._ Fine, he didn't like feelings, but this one time, he was going to have to deal with them.

"I am."

It was obviously pointless to argue. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, but not with anything special, it was a normal kiss. He was surprised when she had a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess I love you, too. You're a tad insane, though."


End file.
